Splashy's Past
by Splashyness
Summary: This is a story about Splashy's, an OC of mine, past. Follow her journey as she goes from being a kittypet, named Shadow, to becoming a very peculiar loner.
1. Chapter 1

The she-cat slipped out the window, and ran across her yard. She leaped onto the fence and looked around. The moon shone down on her fur as she leaped off and slunk through the forest on the other side of the fence. _Where was he?_ she thought to herself, when she saw the flash of orange. _There!_ Crouching down, she slid silently over toward the bright orange tom. Then, she leaped.

"Whoa! Heh, you got me there," the tom laughed.

"You bet I did, Flame!" the she-cat purred, twining her tail around his.

"I've missed you! Where have you been?" Flame asked, tilting his head.

"Sorry, my owner wouldn't let me out while it was raining," the she-cat responded with a huff. Flame's eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Why don't you just leave her? You don't need her!" Flame murmured.

"L-leave her? I.. I couldn't! I.. She's my life, Flame. I've lived with her for as long as I can remember!" the she-cat protested. Flame didn't say anything. His ears were pricked. "What are yo-"

"Shh!" Flame murmured quietly, slapping his tail over her mouth. He crept slowly forward, when suddenly he leaped, disappearing from sight from a bush. A shriek ensued, but was quickly cut off. Flame reappeared moments later, a mouse dangling from his jaws.

"Nice catch!" the she-cat purred, padding over to him.

"It was nothing, really. Want to share?" Flame asked.

"Of course! The food my housefolk gives me tastes horrible," the she-cat murmured, thinking about the food her housefolk gave her. She lay beside Flame and took a bite of the mouse.

The two cats lay together, their tail twined together as they shared the mouse. Afterwards, they lay curled up against each other, grooming each other.

"I love you, Shadow," Flame murmured as he groomed Shadow's black fur.

"I love you too, Flame," Shadow purred.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow stared up at her housefolk, her head tilted. It had been a few moons since the last time she saw Flame. He hadnt been in their meeting place in a long time. Now, her housefolk was coming toward her. What was that in her hand? It was purple and gold striped, and it felt soft as her housefolk wrapped it around her neck, securing it tightly. Shadow pawed at it, curious.

"It's a scarf," her housefolk said in that weird language of hers. Shadow couldnt understand a thing she had said. A little part of the thing dangled down. Shadow pawed at it as best as she could. "Hey, stop that," her housefolk said, laughing. Shadow understood the word stop, so she did, looking at her housefolk.

"What is this?" she mewed, hoping for once her housefolk could understand her. Her housefolk just laughed.

Later, at night, Shadow slipped out and ran toward where she had met Flame, whenever he was there. His scent, fresh and strong, came up to her. _He's here!_ Shadow had something she had to tell him. "Flame!"

Flame perked his ears upon hearing his name. "Shadow..," he murmured quietly, shifting his paws.

"I've missed you!" Shadow purred, rubbing her head against his and purring. "Where have you been?"

"I.. I have something to tell you.. I've decided to run off with another she-cat, who is part of a clan..," Flame whispered quietly.

"What?" Shadow stopped purring and pulled away from his, staring at him in disbelief. "But.. I thought.. I thought you loved me..." tears glistened in her eyes.

"Shadow.. I do.. I just.. I love this other cat more.. and I've always wanted to live in a clan. Shadow, dont make this harder than it already is," Flame murmured.

"Flame.. I loved you.. How.. How could you just _leave_ me?" Shadow asked, stepping slowly away from him, fear in her eyes.

"Shadow..," he stepped up to her, wanting to rest his nose on her head, but Shadow pulled away.

"I.. I dont believe you. You make me love you, and then you throw all of this away!" Shadow snapped, anger flaring in her eyes.

"Shadow.. Please," Flame begged. "You're making this harder than it is."

"No. I'm making it exactly how it is. Goodbye, Flame. I hope i never see you again.. You traitor," she spat the last word. She turned around and fled back home, tears flying from her eyes.

Flame watched as she left, sighing. He began to doubt his choice of which she-cat to choose, when he remembered his new found chance at becoming a clan cat.

**Well, second chapter. I got one reviewer, so thank you to my one reviewer! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow sat at the windowsill, looking out the window. Many days had passed since the time she last saw Flame. She had gone to their old meeting places for a few days, to see if he would return, but she eventually gave up. Now, she spent most of her time thinking about him.. as well as their kits.

"Shadow! Time for dinner!" her housefolk called. Shadow got up and jumped off the windowsill. She padded over to her food bowl and stared at it. She hadn't hunted since she realized she was expecting Flame's kits, so she had to eat this slop. She began to eat it, wincing at the taste.

When she was finished, she walked away and plopped on her cushion she usually slept on and began to wash her stomach. She looked up and saw her housefolk once again holding something in her hands. Shadow tilted her head as her owner lifted her left front paw and slipped it on. it was a sea-green round ring around her leg. It clung to it and wouldn't fall off no matter how hard she tried.

"Stop that!" her housefolk said, laughing. "Now come on.. I need to take you somewhere." Her housefolk picked her up and put her in the cage that she had to go in whenever they went somewhere.

"No! I don't want to go in the car! No no no!" she mewled as she was lifted while inside the cage and brought into the car. It jolted her around and she mewed, terrified. Eventually, it stopped, and the door opened. She was lifted and brought to, as she feared, the vet.

"Don't worry, it'll be different! You'll be getting a.. a makeover, to put it," her housefolk said happily. Shadow still couldn't understand a thing she said.

A little while later, Shadow found herself in a new room she had never been in before. The vet came up to her, a needle in his hand. "This might hurt a bit.." He injected it in and Shadow let out a yowl before slowly falling asleep.

A little while later, Shadow woke up. Something felt.. different. She began to lick her paw, when something stopped her. Her eyes widened. _No no no..._ she looked up and saw a reflection of herself. _No!_ she backed away, hoping this was all a dream. Why had her housefolk done this to her? _No! Why? What.. what did I ever do?_ she wailed silently.

For, she was blue. A bright blue, with a dark blue nose, inside of ears, and paw pads.


End file.
